So you think you found me?
by flockluva2039
Summary: Max has been gone for 15 days and the flock can't find her. They are getting really worried. Nudge isn't talking, and Angel hasn't smiled ever since.
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my 2nd fanfic so I really don't have much more to say just....... hope you like it!!!!!!!And please R&R!!!!**

* * *

Fang POV

It's been almost 15 days since Max went missing.

One day the flock woke up and she was gone.

Gone. Just gone. Disappeared without a trace into thin air. The kids had a real hard time taking it but, they took it better then I thought they would.

We didn't know where to start looking so we went to the closest places to the camp. We slowly started to look farther and farther from where we had stayed that night.

Ever since Max went missing no one has been the same. Gazzy and Iggy stopped making bombs completely. Angel doesn't laugh like she did before and Nudge, the one who COULDN'T SHUT UP, has stopped talking not even one peep. And for Total he hasn't been as annoying as before (which I guess is a good thing). As for me you could say I was worried sick.

We were heading for 's house when we found an empty house to sleep in for the night. Before going in we did a quick walk around the house for surveillance purposes when Angel called out from behind me.

"Fang look!" She pointed down to a pool of blood and a shoe under the underbrush. "Doesn't that look like Max's shoe?" She questioned a little excited.

"Yeah it does." I breathed. I started to move the ferns that were covering it. I soon uncovered a leg, then a shoe and pretty soon a whole body.

"Max." I whispered.

"Oh my God." Nudge muttered the first words she had in days.

"I think she is unconscious or–" Angel stopped.

"Uh, um," I didn't know what to say the fact that I just found Max was over powering with joy and worry of what might have happened to her.

"Gazzy, fly up to the top of the trees and see if any other houses around here." Gazzy obeyed and flew to the top of the trees.

"There is one to the North about ¼ of a mile." He said when he came back. I picked up Max.

"That's far enough away. Come on guys lets go back to the house and get her checked up." I said as calmly as I could. And we flew of as fast as we could to the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey i know it's been a while and i have been really busy with the end of school and stuff so hopefully I will get more done!!!!! Hope you like it!!!!!!**

* * *

We landed in front of the cabin and I started forward with the flock behind me and Max in my arms.

I kicked down the door and looked inside. Everything was still here. Food, clothes, everything. It looked like whom ever lived here was on vacation.

I found a couch to put Max down on. We all crowded around it to look at her. She wasn't hurt too bad, just a couple bruises on her face and a bloody knee.

"Shouldn't we try and wake her up or something?" Gazzy asked worriedly.

"She isn't dead. I can still hear her thoughts. I think she is just unconscious." Angel said.

"Max. Max." I whispered while lightly patting her cheek.

"Ugh." Max moaned quietly. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Max!" Gazzy exclaimed. Max didn't say anything. She didn't even acknowledge that Gazzy had said something.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"We're in an empty cabin that we found," I said. I knew something was wrong, she didn't sound the same and, apparently, she couldn't remember anything that happened recently.

"What happened!? We were worried sick!" Nudge nearly screamed.

"I-I don't know. One minute I was flying and the next I was here." Max said vaguely.

"Why were you out flying?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep, I needed a break."

"Probably flew into a tree and got knocked out." Iggy said. Everyone nodded in agreement but I wasn't convinced. First, if she did crash into a tree then she wouldn't have been unconscious for 15 days. And second, she had a look in her eyes that something was up.

There was some hugging and 'yay! Max is back!' before we went in the kitchen to eat.

In the 15 days the Max was gone we hadn't been able to eat much. Now that she was back they ate like there was no tomorrow.

I stayed back with Max before getting up and eating with the rest of the flock.

"Hey," I said as I grabbed Max's shoulder. "You're sure there is nothing else that happened?"

"Yeah, I am pretty sure that I just hit my head on a tree." Max said as she went to join the others.

I still didn't believe it. I followed her to the kitchen where the table was. I sat down next to Angel.

"Angel," I whispered in her ear, "if you pick up anything from Max that is unusual then tell me immediately. She nodded and went back to eating.

The next few days were fairly nice. Nothing attacked us and we were safe for the time being. But a couple days later Angel came up to me when no one was around.

"I don't think Max is Max." She whispered quietly in my ear.

* * *

**ooooooo cliffie! Please R&R I love to read your reviews!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry about all of the short chapters I can't right long chapters for my life!!! XD And I keep forgeting to put a disclaimer on my stories!! Sorry!!! But if I put it here it would give the story away so I'll put it somewhere else!!**

* * *

I looked back at Angel not in complete surprise." Why do you say that?" I asked, sitting on my bed.

"Well," she said sitting down next to me, "I read her mind and she was thinking about being a fashion model." Angel chuckled lightly as though the thought was some what ridiculous.

Yeah if you don't know Max that well it would probably be funny. But I knew Max too well to know that these things would never cross her mind.

"Are you sure angel?"

"Of course I'm sure." She answered, a little taken aback that I would think that she could possibly be lying.

"OK thanks Angel." She got up and gave me a little hug before leaving.

* * *

I was perched on the top of the cabin keeping watch. Iggy would take the next shift. He and I had to persuade a persistent Max to stay in bed for the night. "It's OK we'll keep watch. You're still to sick to take a watch. You should get your rest." I had said to her, even though she wasn't really sick I just didn't trust her at this point. Surprisingly it worked. She went to sleep I thought any more arguments. Now I sit on the roof looking blankly into the night.

A sudden noise behind me made my head snap back. Relief flooded through me when I saw that it was only 'Max'. She sat down next to me and looked out into the darkness too.

"Can we talk about something?" 'Max' asked in a worried whisper.

"I guess."

"Well I know I've been acting strange. It's not my fault; I haven't been in control of my actions or anything. That's why I've come up here in the night while everyone's asleep." I looked up at 'Max' and she looked up at me.

Max took a deep breath. She looked the most afraid since we were at The School, when we were only kids. "I don't know exactly what she told you, but I _am_ the real Max. She has lied to you and has been controlling my mind so as to fool everyone into thinking that I am Max 2."

"Why would Angel do something like that?" She sounded so desperate that I had to believe her.

"Because that isn't Angel. It's Angel 2." Max said as she pointed into the house. Now it made sense. That was why she kept looking at Angel uneasily and why she has been near her for a while.

"I see you told him," a voice said behind us. We turned around to see Angel. But there was something different about her, she had red eyes. "Too bad you had to do that Max now you've messed everything up."

Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except possibly Angel 2.**

**See I told you it would give the story away!!!!!!!!**


End file.
